There's No Place Like Home
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Xander Harris wooed actress Buffy Summers to join his latest Hollywood project as his new leading lady, while Angel Roarke was brought in for a musical favor for an old friend. Mature Themes. AU. COMPLETED STORY?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me! I know the last thing I need to be doing is starting NEW stories, but I promise it won't be a long one. I've just been on a Breaking Benjamin kick lately, watching Once Upon A Time (Belle & Rumple!), plus with all the updating and ideas for 'Sooner Or Later'... this came to mind. **

**Lots of BB song references will probably show up. **

**Don't own a thing. Sad, sad. **

It all started with a concept to bring a new version of The Wizard Of Oz to the small screen. The creator was a young man by the name of Xander Harris who was a huge upcomer in the celebrity realm as a creator, producer, writer and director. In the previous two years he'd worked on a number of top television series, helped produce and get some of them even started in the first place, then rose to the top with his first major piece on the big screen which had everyone talking. He had one on the brink of release that had just been screen to rave reviews and another already the talk of the town he'd been involved in coming out later in the year.

Not only that, he'd basically been given the green light by his team to do anything he wanted next. So, while working on his other projects, Xander had come up with a concept base on the classic Wizard of Oz, though a new version that would be absolutely askew from most everything known about the story.

When he finally had a good plan, he got everyone together to pitch it, in dramatic fashion that he was also known for. At first, on the idea alone, everyone kind of gave him the evil eye and thought he was completely out of his mind... but once he knew what he was doing and could more or less share his vision, they started getting on board. And the more he was able to come up with, the more support he had gotten.

By the time it was all ready to start really digging his hands in, everyone was still a little nervous but he'd won over their faith, and even get everyone hyped up on the idea.

OoOoO

There was one thing that really stood out for the studio to question his sanity. And that was some of his casting choices. The biggest of them all being his want for a leading lady.

Buffy Summers.

On that, it seemed not a single person believed he could pull it off to get her. But that only made him more determined. Though, he would have been as adamant on it either way as she was the only person he could see in the role.

To get her to understand that... that was another story on its own.

OoOoO

Xander sent the pilot script to the actress thirteen times before she even looked at it. It started out as just the script for the pilot but along the way he'd sent it each time... always adding something new in. From bits of following episode scripts to full ones he'd finished in her denying to take the role, to photos and drawings, lists of other names who'd joined, letters from his team and the studios, outfits that were being made, to letters and videos begging her, cupcakes, chocolate, flowers, and all sorts of other goods.

She had been very sweet about it. The first five or six times he had sent it, her people hadn't even brought it to her attention. When they finally did, she had skimmed through it but not really looking and would send it back, many times over after this, always with a personalize note that she appreciated the offer, it sounded great from what she had seen and read, ect.. but at the time she had no interest in taking on a televised role.

Of course, he wasn't having that. Not until she even read it. And even then... he probably still wouldn't have.

So, Xander continued on trying to woo the actress until she finally gave in and read it.

After that and a few talks and meetings between the two, he had his leading lady.

OoOoO

During the process of trying to win over Miss Summers, Xander had almost completed the rest of his cast. There was a good mixture of well knowns, upcomers, going to introducers. He was happy with every single pick so far, and as it all kept coming together, that happiness only grew.

And not only with his actors, Xander had a hand in everything being done with the show. He got the crew together, went location scouting, played around with wardrobe, gave his promotional ideas, helped with any script he didn't write on his own, went through graphics, titles, everything.

And when it came to music... he had a clear idea in his mind of where he wanted to go with it, at least the flow and the feeling, the moods... but it took awhile for his plan to really take off on that. And when it did, he couldn't believe why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

He went through three phases before landing on the gold. Which happened at random. He'd been working with the composer and music group all day, again, then was on his way back to his place. The radio station he was listening to put the light bulb above his head.

As he pulled his car into his driveway, Xander had smiled as the final song for his journey this evening played. He knew who he was wooing next to do theme and anything else he could come up with for them to do on his shiny new show.

OoOoO

Getting Not Fade Away to join was a much easier process, though that took a few tries as well.

He'd sent a request through all the proper channels, trying to be professional about it but ended up with a phone call from one of his old high school pals a few days later.

"Hey Angel, what's up?" Xander answered, seeing his friends' name up on his phone before answering.

There were some loud noises in the background for a moment, voices a little distant. "Oh, you know, same ol', same ol'. On the bus right now, about to head... Hell. I forgot. Somewhere anyway," he laughed.

"Sounds good. When you get back out this way maybe we can get together?" he proposed. "I already got tickets pre ordered for when you guys get back out this way.:

"If I knew you wanted to come we would have hooked you up, Xan. But that sounds great, we have a couple of shows in a row out and about back home so I'm sure we can work something out to go do something."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too. It's been awhile."

Xander smiled, thinking back to some old times. "Yeah, it has. Seems we're both doing pretty well for ourselves these days though, huh?"

Angel laughed again. "I guess so. Crazy though. Some days it still feels like I should just be back in high school, us playing in in your parent's garage, annoying all of the neighbors."

Xander laughed at that too. "I'm sure you're still at least played in a bunch of teenager's garages, annoying plenty of neighbors... if that helps any?" he quipped.

Again, Angel laughed out loud. "Oh, I don't doubt it. And just think, you would've stuck to music... you could be saying the same thing."

Xander smiled. "I think you guys are doing pretty well without me. And I had a different calling."

"So it seems, Mister Hotshot."

"I do what I can."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But..." Xander began, "Even if our joint musical adventure didn't pan out... there's plenty of opportunities for us to work together..."

Angel caught on to that real quick. "Yeah, I saw your latest proposal on that, Xan."

"And you turned me down!"

"Xan, call me crazy, but I don't see us going hand in hand with some Wizard of Oz, 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' stuff."

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong. And had you paid more attention, you would see that."

"Uh huh."

"Yes. So, as a favor to me, your dear old friend, let me send you something else out... look it over, read and watch what it's all about... then let me know what you think, okay?"

"Why do I have a feeling you'll keep bothering me until I agree anyway?"

"I have no idea where that would come from."

Angel snickered. "Yeah, sure you don't. But fine. I'll take another look at it and let you know. I still don't get it though."

"You will," he promised.

And a few days later, an agreement was made.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will say I have never read anything that has to do with The Wizard Of Oz. I've seen the movie once... and didn't like it. I have seen bits of the Wicked play and thought it was okay, I do really like the produced soundtrack heh.**

Half of the members of the group Not Fade Away Xander knew from high school and also from formally being in a start up version of the band that would go on to take over modern rock charts. Given that, they didn't tend to surprise him much. He'd seen a lot of crazy things in his teen years with them. But the fact that not only did the group agree to do his show, but after watching the almost finished pilot copy he'd sent... along with other important information and ideas and such for the show, they sent back a demo of the theme just days later. It was far from a finish project, having been recorded on their tour bus, but he loved it. And could not wait to get a real version going and to hear it along with the credits/title sequence he was working on.

Angel even said if they did end up wanting more music to be featured, they were already coming up with some ideas for other aspects of the show and to just let them know what he thought of everything and if they needed something to just holler.

Xander couldn't have been happier with such news. In fact, sent him into another burst of creativity and ideals for his new project.

OoOoO

"How many times are you going to watch that thing?" Parker asked, noticing his bandmate watching that NPLH pilot again. "And weren't you supposed to send that back to Xander?"

Angel just waved him off and made a grunting noise.

Parker shot him a dirty look.

Lorne came closer, rolling his eyes. "Don't bother him. He's a man in love."

Parker raised an eyebrow. "What'd I miss now?"

Lorne sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. "I know the show seems genius, but I don't think he's watching so much for that." Lorne nudged Parer's arm when a certain blonde popped up on the screen.

"Oh. Hell," Parker rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of M&M's they had in their backstage room.

Lorne made a huffing noise as the drummer left the room a few moments later. He went and patted Angel's arm, almost making the poor boy jump out of his skin he'd been so entranced.

He still couldn't believe Angel hadn't known of Buffy Summers beforehand. He said he'd heard the name and bits of news about her here and there, that he'd probably seen her on magazines or even at an event or two, just never paid much attention he supposed. But boy, he sure was now.

Sometimes he had to worry about these boys though, never seeming to know anything going on in the world around them!

He himself was already head over heels with the pretty blonde. Almost to the point he'd swear he'd go straight for the little slice of heaven actress! So it was no surprise he was as excited as a kid on Christmas when he found out the group were getting involved in her next project. He'd never been more happy to have agreed to being a tour manager in his life!

OoOoO

Xander, in his infinite wisdom, wanted everyone to be at least somewhat familiar with each other's work so put together gifts for everyone involved in the project. He sent various clips and information about the crew and their work on reels, sent clips of the actors out from plays or audition tapes, reels, ect. Sent some bits of television shows or movies they'd done, same with writers and ect. Sent copies of cds for all the bands he was using for the first season so far. The works. He tried not to overdo it but he figured he was probably flooding them all with more than they even needed and certainly needed. Not that he cared much.

Angel didn't pay too much attention to that part of his latest group of items from his old buddy. He would have, on a certain someone, but he'd already taken it upon his own self to find anything she'd ever been involved in. So that left anything he was doing for the show to take a gander at.

Buffy found the idea interesting so in her free time here and there she would watch, read, and listen to various things that had come in her little care package. On top of it all were copies of the recorded theme, then under those were the band who'd done its other works as he was proud that had finally been completed and wanted to share with everyone. She found that she'd been familiar with some of the songs with that band, and some others that were to be used in the series thus far, having heard them here and there.

Bored one night, unable to sleep before her busy next day, Buffy had one of the songs in her head so Googled the lyrics playing over and over in her head. One of the first links were to the video for the song on You Tube, so she clicked on it and began watching.

OoOoO

It seemed both like it took forever and passed by in flash by the time the show was ready to begin airing. It was long since the talk of the town. And when it premiered, it did so with a bang. And to some amazing, rave reviews.

Not that anyone on the project were surprised. It was all an amazing ordeal that everyone involved was so proud of.

OoOoO

Late night kind David Nabbit was such a huge fan that he ended up booking NFA to be his guest band for an entire show week and feature members of the cast as his main guests that week as well.

Xander was there the day after the premiere to promote it when it was thrown out there as an idea. It started off as a joke, or at least mostly one, but it ended up as a reality once the time and schedules worked out for it to be possible.

It was also a good deal for the band, they were already good friends with the show and had been scheduled to do a weeks worth anyhow since their latest album release hadn't been all that long ago to promote it, so now best of both worlds.

OoOoO

When the time came, the band played the openings and introductions for guests. Members would randomly interact, joke around, be in bits. Each night one member of the band would be interviewed at the end, they would play one song off the album for the televised show, then an additional one for the crowd and to be shown online.

Along with that, each night was themed in one way or another for NPLH. Each night two hot shots from the show came on... usually actors but a few well known writers or producers had time on there too.

The last night of the week was the biggie though. Guests were both the creator, Xander Harris, and main star, Buffy Summers. Not only that, Not Fade Away were going to perform the show's theme "Home" that night, and it was Angel's turn up to bat.

OoOoO

Buffy was used to doing interviews and being in the spotlight. She'd become one of the biggest stars over the past few years. She had a lot betting on her on her first ever gig, becoming the lead in a new production on Broadway. She got recognized greatly as it were from that. Then, she was 'stolen' away from the stage to go on to be one of the biggest actress in movies in a snap.

She'd automatically been cast as the lead in one, then another. Each had been huge blockbusters that had nothing but positive reviews. She'd won more awards then she knew what to do with.

She'd promoted everything she'd been in many times over, so this was nothing all that new, and she even enjoyed this part to it all. They were still filming the last few shows and she had been doing a movie at the same time so she was pretty exhausted... but that was also nothing all that new. She'd been doing interviews left and right for the show as it were. But having to go on to Nabbit Lately and not only be in the same general area as a man she had found herself with a bigger crush on than she had planned but sit next to him and try to remain calm? That was new.

Yes, she had fancied various stars in passing and even met or done the sit next to musical chairs on shows but this was different. More terrifying.

It didn't help that every time one of the females from the show would either be a guest or just go be in the audience they'd come back gushing over how perfect this Angel Roarke guy was, how he was even more handsome in person.

Buffy wasn't sure how that would even be possible.

Needless to say, she was incredibly nervous.

It didn't help that Nabbit's little special quirk for his show was he was the only live Late Night show. She always got a tad nervous when going on but with all the extra business going on? She hoped she could make it through without making a huge fool of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander was the first guest for that late evening's show. He and David joked about their master plan coming into play, talked about the show and briefly on other projects, shared stories from behind the scenes, joked around with the band and brought up about old times of knowing one another.

When it came time to introduce her, Buffy stood in the hallway that lead out onto the stage behind a giant, heavy red curtain and waited for her cue to go on.

David gushed about her before playing a clip and then calling out her introduction.

_"Don't tread the water_  
_Just stay still _  
_I'll not be bothered_  
_By you until _  
_I'm picking sides_  
_And pulling the strings_  
_I'm living lies_  
_And shedding the skin _  
_I'm open wide_  
_And letting you in_  
_I'm wronging rights_  
_Believe" _

Was sung as the side of the curtain rose from the side to let her step through to wave at the crowd as they went crazy for her arrival out there. As she got closer to the host, she picked up her pace to greet him with a big hug and whisper hello before stepping around the desk to the guests side. There she laughed at Xander making a scene of clapping and hollering as he stepped to the side to let her take Chair A. They hugged as well before the group all sat down.

Bravely, she waved at the band once they'd calmed as well and smiled before giving an even bigger smile as she looked at the crowd again then David and began thanking him for having her.

OoOoO

"So, I have heard, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you were sent the script for the show nearly fifteen times before agreeing?"

Buffy blushed and put her head in her hands. "I know, I know!" Her head lifted and she laughed. Xander was shaking his head beside her. "It's not that had I had anything against him or the idea or anything!"

Xander laughed. "That's exactly what it was!" he joked loudly.

She smacked at his shoulder.

"But," he continued, "But I knew I would have her won over."

Buffy laughed. "He would hope so!" she gushed, leaning closer to David. "Did you know that he was already going around telling people I had agreed to the show?" she asked. "Before I knew anything about it, not to mention not having done such a thing!"

David laughed, too. "You have to be kidding me?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Here I am, all of a sudden seeing it reported everywhere and getting questions about it, when I have no clue on it all! And I start asking 'Where did you hear that from?!' and they tell me, so I go research it, and sure enough, here's this guy saying I've joined his show and we're all excited and such!"

Xander gave a smart-ass grin.

"You were pretty confident you'd get her huh Xander?" David asked.

"Hey, it all worked out," he said with a shrug.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

OoOoO

"Not Fade Away is here tonight."

Buffy looked over there briefly, then back to the host. "I see that. Heard they've been here all week, in fact."

"This is true!' he replied, nodding. "Did you know Xander here went way back with them?"

Buffy shook her head, "I did not until you guys started talking about it before I came out! See how well he keeps me informed about things?"

David laughed. "He's just in a world of his own, isn't he?"

"Apparently so!"

"I'm right here, you guys," Xander chimed in.

"So you are," Buffy said, pretending to wave him away, making all three of them laugh again.

"I think you two should be my full-time guests the way this is going!"

OoOoO

As the interview came to a close, David gave another reminder for the show with what station it was on and what time, then he reached under his desk to pull out two records. One for the show's single and for the band's latest album, both of which he showed and gave the information about before introducing the song.

"For the first time," he began, "performing "Home," the theme to the hit series 'No Place Like Home,' once again, please welcome the highly talent band, Not Fade Away..."

The camera panned away from the three of them, all standing now and clapping, as the first notes began to play,. Now focusing closely on the band.

OoOoO

Angel tried to get his mind to stop thinking about the blonde actress on the otherside of the room and instead focus on trying to play his guitar and get ready to perform the song as it became time for their performance.

The cue came, and he closed his eyes, shut his mind off, just began playing.

When it came time for him to sing, he opened them but tried not to look anywhere but in front of him for the moment. Instead, he just took a step closer to the microphone stand and began.

_"I've, got a little red bow_  
_And I bought it for you_  
_'Cause I know you're not fair_  
_I don't get it, oh well_

_And you color my skin_  
_And the colors don't blend_  
_'Cause I'm gonna get you_  
_And your little dog too_

_There's a yellow brick road_  
_That we follow back home_

_And I know you can't wait_  
_Your belligerent hate_

_There's no place like home_  
_There's no place like... home_  
_Like... home"_

By this point, Angel was feeling a little more relaxed. He made the mistake of turning his body slightly, letting his eyes glance from one side of the room to the other. Upon her being back in his sights, he felt his chest tighten again.

He smiled, turned slightly back the other way, trying to cover it.

_"I've, got a southern belle too_  
_And ruby red shoes_  
_With a body of straw_  
_Are you sick of it all_

_There's a man made of tin_  
_With an oil can grin_  
_And I'm gonna get you_  
_And your little dog too_

_There's a yellow brick road_  
_That we follow back home_

_And I know you can't wait_  
_Your belligerent hate_

_There's no place like home_  
_There's no place like home"_

The crowd began getting more excited with their cheering, Angel smiled, closing his eyes for a moment again, enjoying it.

_"There's a little white porch_  
_And you wanted it so_  
_Can you let me go down_  
_To the end of the road_

_In the black and the white_  
_A technicolorful life_  
_Can I stand by your side_  
_We can make it alright"_

The band all jumped in union, exception of Parker behind the drum kit, who did his own trick with his sticks at:

_"Like home"_

During the short lyrical break, Angel stepped slightly to his right for a moment shared with the other guitarist, Percy West. The two got lost in the music, moving around for the brief period, before Angel stepped back to his spot.

_"'Cause I'm home_

_There's a little white porch_  
_And you wanted it so_  
_Can you let me go down_  
_To the end of the road_

_In the black and the white_  
_A technicolorful life_  
_Then another arrived_  
_It's a cowardly lion_

_What I want from this world_  
_What I wanna resolve_  
_When I want you to stay_  
_So I want you to wait_

_I don't wanna be bold_  
_I don't wanna be cold_  
_I don't wanna grow old_  
_I wanna go home"_

He stepped back away from the stand as they last few bits of the song played, again ending it with a showy display with the rest of the group.

He took a breath, bowing slightly as the crowd cheered and smiled for a moment. He stepped back to the mic and breathess let out a "Thank you very much".

Another moment later, David was calling him over. Angel unhooked his guitar from his body and set it to the side and began taking his earplugs out as he began walking across the floor to get to the host and other guests.

OoOoO

Angel could feel his heart racing at the speed of light. He worried for a second or two he was going to start seeing black and pass out or something.

He reached Xander first, who was now down to Chair C, which was more like a loveseat... but not really. The two smiled at each other before giving a quick hug. Next, there was Buffy, now in front of the recently Xander empty Chair B. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he greeted him with a "Hi" and leaned in to give him a hug as well. He nearly tripped getting to Chair A where he shook David's hand over the desk and gave another wave to the crowd before sitting down with a sighed "Woo."

"Hi," he greeted David with a smile. "How are ya?"

"I'm doing well, and you? You guys sounded great!"

He nodded his head once. "Thank you. I'm doing alright. Keeping busy!"

"That's the only way to go!"

"That's what I'm sayin'!"

"You seem out of breath, you need some water or something?" David asked with a chuckle.

"I am! That takes a lot of a man, you know. Water would be great," he smiled as an assistant brought him a cup of water in a jiff. "Thank you." He took a large gulp. "Ah, much better."

"You're good now?"

"Great," he said with a smile before taking another sip and putting the cup down. Not thinking, not letting himself think, he hurried to turn his head to the side to look at the blonde to his left. "I feel the need to tell you that I think you are insanely beautiful," he blurted.

Buffy's eyes bulged a bit and she blushed. Barely managing a "Thank you," out.

He continued, "Like... I want to marry you and have babies with you pretty."

Her blush deepend and seemed she had no idea on how to respond to that.

"Whoa!" Nabbit cried, hardly containing laughed. "What is going on on my show?" He started laughing so hard he had to put his head down on the desk before him for a second.

"Well," Angel said, looking back towards the talk show host. "Don't you agree, she's amazingly gorgeous?"

Nabbit was still laughing. "Well, yes," he agreed, "But I'm not saying I would like to procreate with her on national television!"

"I would," he said with a nod, looking back at Buffy again. "Very much so. I'm not even joking."

Buffy's upper body fell forward, he was hoping with laughter and shock, putting her hands over her face and letting all fall into her lap.

Angel just sat there and smiled as everyone just cracked up around him.

"Season two!" Xander threw out.

More laughter.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you all," David asked, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another reason for wanting to write this fic? I wanna write some dirty Buffy/Angel scenes haha!**

The show came to its televised closing. Buffy and Xander spoke with David then fans in the crowd with Angel hopped back on stage to do their secondary song, followed by an encore of their first single.

He and Buffy kept exchanging glances. Xander as well, looking from one of them to the other and shaking his head.

This hadn't exactly been expected.

OoOoO

Buffy yawned, now back inside her dressing room, as she gathered up her things to leave.

She was about ready when there was a knock on the door. She called out for whoever to come on in as se went to check the bathroom area of the room one last time to make sure she'd gotten everything.

When she stepped back out, she jumped. She figured it was someone Xander had brought along coming to check on her but instead stood a tall, sweaty front man.

"Hello again," she forced out, feeling sweaty now her own self. She swallowed and straightened her back.

Angel stood there, just drinking her in for what felt like an eternity.

Buffy jumped again when he finally made a move, then watched it through as he turned to go shut the large black door and lock it before turning around again. She was sure the entire building could probably hear her heart racing inside of her chest.

Angel crossed the space between them then reached his arms out to circle her waist, watching her breathing become even more rapid as he touched her, then pulled her to him. He stared at her again for a moment before letting one hand slide up her body until it reached her face and caressed her gently before leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Buffy's eyes had widened and her body stiffened at first, but then he felt her press deeper into him and give a slightly moan.

Angel smiled, deepening the kiss as he began leading them backwards until reaching a wall. Both hands were back to her waist as he lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around him. Angel groaned, began rubbing his body against her.

The blonde in his arms seemed to be melting into him, moaning and whimpering with his movements. Until, all of a sudden, she started wiggling and pushing him off of her.

He pulled back and looked at her. She seemed to be struggling to catch herself. Finally, she took several deep breathes and broke away from him. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but I am not some... groupie... of yours or something, thank you very much."

Angel didn't waste a breath. "No, you're not. And despite what you may think about me, I've never had interest in such either. I'm just not that guy."

She stared, still breathing heavily.

"You're barely twenty three years old and have more sophistication than most anyone in this damn town and more talent in your damn pinky toe than them as well. You're sweet and you're smart, hilarious on top of it. Not to mention that you're the most beautiful goddamn woman I've ever seen in my life," he told her. "I met you, what, two hours ago out there now and yeah, maybe that doesn't mean I know you or your life story but I do get it, you damn well deserve better than some guy barging into your dressing room, tired and sweaty, trying to seduce you into coming home with him and to give him a shot at being with you beyond that. But I also know that I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I first saw you on the pilot copy Xander sent me. I know that from the second you walked out on that tage I wanted t be with you. And from the moment you touched me, my body craved feeling you again to the point of actual pain."

Buffy shivered from the look in his eyes, words, and intensity of his voice.

He crossed the space between them once more, shared a look between them, then again lifted her up and against a new wall.

"Angel," Buffy breathed out as his mouth now rested on her neck, sucking and kissing the flesh. One arm remained gripping her waist to help hold her up, while the other began travelling upward, sliding up the bottom of her tiny blue dress.

Angel's hand reached his destination... just about. He grazed his thumb against the increasing wet spot of her panties. "If you want me to stop, I will," he told her with a husky voice.

Logically, Buffy knew she should bring this to an end, that it shouldn't have gotten this far to begin with... but something was burning inside of her for this man that she could not describe or seem to get rid of.

She remained quiet so Angel paused for a moment to see what might happen. When nothing did, he pulled back up to look at her face. The look on her face both made him excited and also curious for what was lurking beyond her obvious desire.

Keeping his eyes on her, Angel grazed his fingers against the silk under her dress, watched and felt her shiver just so. He leaned in to kiss her as he slipped his a finger underneath the clothing and gently entered the silk of her body with the long digit. He let it slide in and out of her heat a number of times before adding a second finger.

Buffy jerked at the intrusion but her head fell back, eyes closed, and moaned as her nails dug holes into arms where she griped onto him.

OoOoO

Angel brought her over the edge three times and held her shaking, jerking body up as she convulsed. He removed his hand from her wetness and placed it against the wall above their heads, catching his breath and trying to gain some control for a moment. He pressed his weight into her and gave her another deep kiss.

"Is that all of your things?" he asked breathlessly, looking over his shoulder.

Her eyes opened. "W..what?' she asked, dazed.

He nodded over to where a few bags were.

"Yes..."

He nodded again, let his head fall down to her shoulder for another moment. He debated grabbing them himself but didn't want to have to let go of her, so instead he leaned back, got a better grip on her and started out the door. He found one of his mates who were still roaming the halls and asked him to get their things and bring them to him when he had the chance.

Next, he got his driver to bring the car down to the hidden garage and poured their bodies inside.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked, looking more alert.

Angel scooted her around in the large seat to his liking before kissing her. "That depends. You want to go to your place or mine?"

Buffy swallowed. "I..."

He climbed into the limo's back seat floor in front of her, kissing her again before stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side. "Mine it is then," h said with a sedective smirk. He let the driver know their plans then brought his attention fully back on to the actress.

"Angel," Buffy breathed, feeling a bubble of panic coming up. "What are we doing?"

Angel scooted her a tiny bit more forward. He slid both hands back up her dress until he reached the top of the sides of her panties and slowly began pulling them down, off of her body. He removed them, plus her matching high heels, and tossed them off to the side. Next, he sat up a little to cup her face, kissing her deeply, before gently leaning her back.

Angel smirked as he began traveling down her body. He kissed her neck, collarbone, chest. His hands cupped her breasts, then made their way back to her hips. He licked down the line her dress showed, very tastefully, of her cleavage then began lowering himself even further.

Angel pushed the hem of her dress up slightly as his lips danced up one side of her leg, starting at the knee and coming in onto her inner thigh.

"Oh, God," Buffy breathed out, eyes glued to his every movement.

His hands pushed her legs open just slightly more, then he brought his head closer to her body. He could smell her desire first and barely survived the wait until he got a taste of it as well. He kissed her first, feeling the softness of her lower lips, the wetness dripping for him. She had stilled some, but when his tongue began seeking her inside out, she jerked.

He was prepared for such though, had his hands ready, holding her in place as she moved about with his every thrust, lick, circular motion of his tongue, very kiss, every suck of her womanhood.

Buffy's hands dug and pulled at her hair. Sometimes pulling him closer, other times almost pushing him away. Her body thrashed, jerked, shook and convulsed. She panted, moaned, screamed his name... along with many more "Oh, God's," "Don't stops" and some mumbled nonsense he couldn't make out.

OoOoO

Angel hadn't been paying attention to anything else, so when there was a knock on the window, both he and Buffy jumped at the noise.

He gave a quick glance at her and felt his pants somehow tighten even more at the look of her. Her face and body were flushed, chest heaving with her heavy breathing, eyes hooded, hair a mess. "What?" he called out.

"We've arrived, sir."

"Oh. Shit," he hissed. "Thank you. We'll be out of the way in a minute."

"Take your time."

Angel looked around the seat then back at Buffy and smiled. He quickly grabbed up the few items he needed and got out, reaching a hand down for her.

When she didn't grab it, he leaned back down and stuck his head in. "Buf?"

She looked nervous again, but different from any of the other times. "Angel... I... I should tell you something..."

"I'm all ears," he told her with a smile. "You can tell me anything."

Her hands were fidgeting in her lap. She smiled nervously then looked down. "Well... umm... I... I've never..."

He caught on to that real quick. He had thought so from touching her but thought he was imagining it. Angel closed his eyes for a moment then reached his hand out to cup her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "I'm not going to lie, for some reason, that makes me want you all the more." Her eyes flew back up to his. "And I can't deny that every ounce of my being wants to take you inside and bed you. But I'm not going to force or pressure you into a thing here, Buf. If you want to come inside and just let me kiss you until I can't feel my face, I'd be honored. If you want to come in and have something to eat or drink, to talk, I'm more than grateful to spend time with you. If you want to go to your place or somewhere else, cool. If you want to go alone, I understand and I'll get you there."

Buffy blushed, looking back down for a moment, contemplating.

Eventually she started out of the limo. She stood up, reached over and grabbed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy was out of her element at the moment. She was talented and experienced in many things, but this, or anything close to this, was not on that list. She had acted her way through roles, through scenes but her real life was far from having anything her characters. She was hardly ever rendered shy, at least not since she was a young child, so it was a little unnerving that one man whom she had just met and knew very little about could envoke so much out of her.

And that went for the 'other' feelings he brought out in her as well. The way he talked to her, looked at her, touched her... it stirred something inside of her that she couldn't even begin to describe.

OoOoO

Angel had led her inside his home, pushed them back into his large door and continued exploring her with his mouth, his hands. She shook, arching closer, wanting more.

There was a soft thud as his hands dropped the shoes and panties he'd removed from her, along with his t-shirt, to the floor. He locked the door then let that hand join in better now that it was free. He kissed her deeply, roughly... his hands rubbed, slide all along her tiny body... his moved in union with her.

Angel's hands rounded to her backside, traveling down her spine until reaching her bottom. He grabbed the soft flesh with both hands and used such method to help carry the tiny young woman from his entry way into his luxurious living/entertaining area. He gently put her down onto his plush sofa. He had been meaning to sit her down and give himself a breather, but he found himself laying her down on the softness, his body coming down as well to cover hers.

Angel put his weight onto one side, using the other hand to cup her breast through her thin dress. He kissed her lips, cheek, returned to her neck. He licked, nibbled, sucked. His hand danced down her stomach, down to the bottom of her dress then slipped underneath. Again, his hand found her heat, fingers gliding inside her core.

Buffy arched, moaned. Her own hands couldn't seem to stay busy enough, digging into his scalp, his neck, down his back.

He watched her release come over her, the bliss on her face, felt her body dance in joy around him. He let her ride it out, helping drag it on as long as possible, then laid there panting with her for a moment. Him for his own reasons besides the obvious. Walking away from her was going to be a killer.

OoOoO

Angel kissed Buffy's forehead. "You're amazing," he whispered to her and smiled. Next, he began pulling himself off of her and helped her sit up. She still looked pretty dazed. He leaned down to graze her lips with his own gently before telling her he was going to go get out of the rest of the clothes he had on, that h'd be back in a few minutes, and to make herself comfortable.

He hurried up to his bedroom, already missing the sight and the feel of the actress. She was like a drug. A try it once and be addicted for life drug. He wasn't so sure how he'd get through the rest of this evening, let alone anything beyond that.

He grabbed up a quick change of clothes and began struggling to get his jeans off over his erection from hell. He knew he was going to have to do something about that if he was going to be able to A, get his new pair on and B, make it back down there and not pounce her and begin ripping that dress of hers off.

He sighed and began removing his boxers, letting them join his discarded blue jeans. He was about to take care of his raging issue now out in the open when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned his head and looked around until he spotted where it came from.

Buffy stood not too far away in his door frame. Angel smiled then hurried to put on his new pair of boxers and grab the other jeans and shirt as he came out from the crook of his built in closet. "You okay?" he asked her.

Buffy looked at him for a moment before nodding. Her eyes seemed to remain transfixed on his very painful bulge. He almost felt embarrassed over it.

The two stared at each other for several moments before Buffy took a deep breath and began walking into the room towards him. Reaching him, Buffy swallowed, her hands nervously reaching out to him, fingertips dancing across his stomach, up his chest, his strong neck. She took another small step forward, leaned her body into his, pulling his head down to her.

Angel complied, bending to capture her lips with his own. It started off sweet enough, but desire quickly began showing its face. Again, articles of clothing left his hands to hit the floor, replaced with silky flesh of the startlett.

OoOoO

Buffy found herself moving again, being led by the large man driving her insides wild. Her backside soon bumped into something and Angel's body pressed even harder into her. She squirmed and moaned feeling the heat radiating off of him, feeling the throbbing, thrusting motion of his manhood against her.

Angel turned her around, letting her come to realize his bed was what he'd pushed her into minutes before. It made her heart skip a few beats. Angel's hands pressed her gently until she was bent over onto the bed.

Buffy felt cold air hit her bottom as he lifted her dress up enough to expose her. His hands squeezed the perfect globed before she felt his body push against her. The only thing between them there was the light cotton of his shorts, which at this point, were not really doing a bang up job of keeping him too covered. She felt him press against her dripping center and began rocking his hips.

After a few moments, his hands made their way under her dress as he continued. They came around to her front, lifting her ever-so off the bed so he could fit between. His palms were warm coming up her stomach and onto her breasts. He felt her pasties and tape that aided with her dress and quickly removed them so he could tweak her nipples.

Buffy's on hands came off the bed, flying to where his was, covering them. Her head fell back, eyes closing.

Angel's mouth found her neck once again. He kissed a line down the side before he began lightly sucking on her. She moaned then hissed as the pressure increased. She knew there would be a lot of evidence on her body that this night happened.

Buffy felt one of his hands break away, but only for a moment. It had left her breast only to again go in between her legs. She felt his middle finger easily enter her, his front finger and thumb pinching and twisting her sensitive pink button on top.

Her body felt ready to explode, loving what he was doing to her yet craving more, something she couldn't quite put a finger on... but had a pretty good idea of.

OoOoO

"Buffy," Angel growled. "I am about two seconds away from losing any shred of self control," he warned.

She whimpered.

"I highly suggest that unless you want me to throw you on this bed and take you again and again, you head back downstairs and give me a minute."

He heard her suck in a breath and shake a bit. He backed off, groaning at the loss of her against him. He stepped over just a bit, put his hands in fists on top of his bed, catching his breath.

"Angel..."

"Yeah, hun," he began, lifting his head up. He swallowed hard at the surprising sight greeting him. He straightened back up, watching her. H'd seen and felt her moving but was busy at the time trying to not to pass out and all. But now... sh had his full attention all the more.

Buffy looked into his eyes as she stood beside him, reaching behind her to untie the top of her dress. He felt all the air leave his body as the light dress slowly fell down her body, revealing more and more of her as it went, until it pooled at her feet, leaving her completely bare in front of him.

He was back on top of her before he even knew it. His arms grabbed her, body pressing against her once again. He lifted her after a few moments, placing her up on his bed...this time laid out on her back in the middle of the large pool of black and red comforter and pillows... following closely behind.

Angel kissed her, holding her hands with his above her head. He lowered, taking one perky nipple in his mouth before switching sides. Lowering more, he placed random kisses down her stomach before licking a trail back up to between her breasts.

Angel loosened his grip, only to take her hand, bringing it down with him to his throbbing cock. Her fingers circled around him and he moaned, helping her grip him tighter, then began moving her hand up and down with his.

"Fuck," he hissed, unable to take anymore. He hurried his boxers off and returned to between her legs. He leaned down, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She began lightly sucking. One hand reached back down between their bodies so he could guide his way into her.

Angel was slow, coaxing his tip against her before putting the first signs of pressure into entering. He slowly let an inch in, pulling in and out of her several times before adding another. Knowing if he went any further he'd be breaking through her innocence barrier, he gave some time to just go like that, letting her get used to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Buffy nodded.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered.

Again, she nodded. "I know. It's okay."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll make it worth it."

She laughed at that, then froze with the intense stinging.

Angel used the moment to push through, fingers toying with her clit, body pausing as he sat not even completely inside of her yet. The hard part at least over.

Angel's face buried in the pillow beside her head, forcing his body to follow his mind screaming for him not to move until she was ready.

After a few minutes, Angel turned his face toward her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He got closer, kissing her cheek

Buffy swallowed and shook her head a bit.

He propped himself back up. "Do you want me to stop?"

Again, she shook her head. "I think I was promised something."

He laughed. "I guess I had better make good on that then, huh?" Angel smiled, letting his mouth fall down to hers. He kissed her slowly for a moment before he began rocking his hips again.

Buffy was so tight around him that it was almost to the point of pain. He could only imagine what it all must be like for her.

OoOoO

Buffy may not have known much about her lover, but one thing she did was he sure knew how to make good on a promise to make this decision well worth it. Any pain from before was long since forgotten. In fact, she was getting to where she knew no other feeling but blissfully numb.

Angel had taken her virginity there on the bed. He was slow and loving every step of the way.

After he came, he remained inside of her, trying to keep his weight from collapsing on top of her, panting as she shook for what felt like a lifetime.

It wasn't long before she felt him moving again, become hard once more. He flipped them over, letting her be on top. She had been self conscious over it, but he helped her forget all about that soon enough. She remained bouncing and grinding on top of him until the end, he flipped them again, this time so she was on her hands and knees and began pounding her from behind.

She had never liked the idea of doggystyle sex but there was no denying she loved the feel of it once it was happening to her.

And their third round of this had come after she came out of the bathroom. She'd opened the door and hadn't even fully stepped back into the master bedroom when he grabbed her, pushing her back inside. He sat her atop the large counter and began thrusting slowly into her.

So now she laid on top of him on the bathroom floor. They'd both fallen as his legs gave out, and hers had long before that so he was her support.

Together the laid in a heap, breathing heavily, about to let sleep take them over.


	6. Chapter 6

After taking a quick shower, Angel wrapped a fluffy blue towel securely around his waist and stepped out into his dim bedroom. He smiled a bit, stepping closer to his large bed.

In the middle of it laid the actress, still naked, sleeping peacefully. He had carried her in here once waking up, figuring it might be a tad more comfortable. She had stirred with the movement but not woken.

She was now on her stomach, half laying on half hugging one of his pillows. She had his sheet partially covering her from her mid-back down, with her left leg hiked up to the side.

He was dying to touch her all over again.

OoOoO

Buffy slowly woke. She blinked a few times, feeling a warm hand on her back.

Last night came back to her in a flash and she sucked in a breath.

Angel leaned over her from behind, kissed her back, her shoulder. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded, fighting the urge to blush and hide right now. This man had seen her naked. Had touched her in very intimate ways. And she... very much enjoyed every last bit of it all.

He tucked a strand behind her ear. "You sure?"

Buffy swallowed and began to turn over onto her back, wincing a bit in the process. "Yeah. I guess maybe a little sore." She looked down at her hands clutching the top of his sheet.

His hand reached for hers. "In case you missed it, there's a fairly large tub in the bathroom. Or a shower. You're free to anything in the house. It might make you feel a little better."

She nodded a bit. "O...okay. Thank you."

Angel stared at her until she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" h asked softly. "Are you regretting what happened?"

Buffy took a moment before shaking her head. "No... I just... I'm a little overwhelmed with it all and don't know what to think. This wasn't exactly the night I had planned. Or how I had expected... that... to happen."

"One way to look at it, the only thing that matters is if it was what you wanted, and even if the perfect situation didn't happen maybe at least you got the right person?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You think you're the right person?"

Angel shrugged with a hint of a smile. "I'm not a bad guy, Buffy."

"I think I might take you up on that bath thing." She got up, sheet with her. It seemed ridiculous but that's what happened.

"I'm really not!" Angel called after her.

OoOoO

Buffy dropped the sheet and shivered. She turned to lock the door behind her then went about using the bathroom and running a bath.

She took her time before coming out, wrapped in her own blue towel. She saw Angel nowhere in sight as she began searching for her discarded clothes but didn't seem to have any luck in the search. She did however find her phone and went about checking her messages.

About a minute after she was done with a returned call to her agent, Buffy heard footsteps getting closer. "Cordelia, you can spare an outfit or two."

"That is so besides the point, Angel," a woman's voice was heard next. "You never bring girls home."

"Yeah, the last time I did that was with you. I learned my lesson." Angel knocked on the door then peaked his head inside. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "I sent your clothes to be cleaned, hope you don't mind. If you want, my sister lives here part time and would be glad to lend you some. Isn't that right Cordelia?" he said, his voice a little louder.

"Whatever!"

He smiled. "See. She's a peach. Now, on the other hand, if you want to stay in that or even less... promise I won't utter any complaints."

Buffy felt fluttering in her chest every time he spoke, it was nerve wracking. "I... I, um, have to go in for a few meetings today. I... I would appreciate the borrowed clothes. Thanks."

"Darn," he grinned. "Alright, come on then."

OoOoO

This Cordelia was no longer in the hall when she tip-toed out. Angel grabbed her hand and began walking her along the carpeted hallway down to a room at the far end. The door was open but he knocked quickly before stepping in. "Cordy?" he called.

The tall brunette was heard huffing before seen, coming from the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Buffy.

The blonde felt the urge to hide behind the large man in front of her.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she looked from Buffy to Angel. "You brought Buffy Summers home with you?"

"No, a stork brought her. He was drunk."

"Color you hilarious." The siblings exchanged annoyed grins. "Move out of the way!" she said next, pushing her brother and grabbing Buffy's arm. "I love your show..."

"Cordy..."

She turned at the warning in his voice. "I'll behave. Now go away, go do something, we're going to have some girl talk."

Angel raised an eyebrow then looked at Buffy. She straed for a moment before nodding uncertainly. "She bothers you just scream really loud."

"Go. Away."

OoOoO

Buffy found she liked the brunette girl as they sat and talked while going through the other girls' clothes.

"Sorry if I sounded rude earlier," Cordy said, grabbing a few dresses from her massive closet. "It's just... I thought he'd bumped his head or something. He's never brought someone home before."

"Oh," Buffy replied, processing that information from before still.

"I mean, years ago he had an apartment with his last girlfriend for awhile but that's about it. He kept the house and she never came here. So I just thought it was odd."

"Gotcha."

Cordelia handed Buffy the hangers. "Are you dating him?"

Buffy blushed. "N...no. I just... we..."

Cordy stopped her, catching on. "I heard he would be working a bit on your show. Which, again, I love. I was hoping I could meet you somehow, so yay for me. Now, seriously though, if you're looking... Angel's a pain in the ass, believe me, but he's one of the good ones. He has his faults as everyone does but you could do a lot worse." She held up her hand. "Just saying! Now go see if anything there will fit. If not, there's plenty more to try!"

OoOoO

When Angel came back, Buffy was dressed and made up, exception of shoes. He was fully dressed now as well. He greeted them both, asking Buffy if the other girl hadn't bothered her too much.

"Gee, thanks," Cordy drawled, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome. Buffy?"

She laughed. "All has been just fine."

"Good. When you're needing to go, just let me know. I'll take you wherever."

Buffy looked over at the clock on the wall. "Umm, probably in a few minutes if that's alright? I don't know how bad traffic will be."

"Not a problem."

"Don't forget to pick Mom up."

"I won't."

"You did last time."

Angel shot his sister a look. "No, I got in a car accident. That wasn't my fault."

"Sure. Hope to see you again soon, Buffy."

"You too," Buffy said heading out the door. "Thanks again for the loan."

The couple walked back to the bedroom where she gathered up her shoes and purse and anything else she had around the large room. She almost shrieked when she felt him come up behind her, turning her around and collapsing them both back to the bed. His hands rubbed up her body, his mouth taking over hers. All she could do was close her eyes, moan and move against him.

After what felt like forever, he began tearing herself away. She almost groaned out loud from the loss.

OoOoO

"So," Buffy began, sitting in his car while they began heading to her next destination. "You and Cordelia are pretty close then?"

Angel looked at her for a moment then back in front of him. "Yeah. We're brother and sister but we do alright on the most part. We didn't when we were a lot younger."

"Is she your only sibling?"

"Uh... yeah. We had a younger brother, Conner, but he passed away several years ago now. After our parents split, me and Cord stayed with Mom while Conner decided he'd go live with Dad. He ended up in a lot of trouble, heading down some dark paths in his life. They eventually caught up to him."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

He nodded. "How about you?"

"Any siblings? No. When my parents were together they were about to adopt another girl, Dawn, but then they just fell apart. I stayed with Mom. Dad tried at first to stay in my life then it just became seeing and hearing from him less and less until it stopped completely."

"Dad's suck."

"Yeah."

OoOoO

Angel pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off. "So."

"So?"

"When can I see you again?"

Buffy felt that damn fluttering again. "Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

"Wow, there's a brushed off!" he laughed. "We have three more dates, two in LA and one in San Diego left. Then... break."

"Oh."

Angel was silent for a minute. "Wanna come to dinner at my house tonight?"

"I thought your mother was flying in today."

"She is."

"Won't she be there?"

"Odds are she will."

Buffy laughed. "You want me to meet your mother?"

"Yeah. Why not? She's a fun lady. She'll love you."

Buffy laughed, shaking her head. "I'm gonna be late."

"Geez, another brush off? Here, take my number at least. In case you change your mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy had three meetings before getting a chance for a break. Not that she could have told you what had happened in any of them, her mind was far too gone, lost in thinking about someone else.

Buffy took a bite of her lunch then began digging through her purse to find her phone and a certain guy's number. Her mind mentally going over what she'd worked on to tell him as an excuse for getting out of this evening.

Buffy cursed the butterflies swarming inside of her as she began to put the numbers in, increasing as it began to ring.

Buffy was caught off guard when it wasn't the musician who answered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came through.

"Hi," she said after a beat, "I am trying to get in touch with Angel Roarke."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Absolutely. Buffy Summers."

"Oh! Miss Summers! My son told me you were joining us for dinner tonight. I look forward to meeting you!"

Buffy's eyes widened.

Before she could attempt to say anything, Mrs. Roarke told her she'd run get her son, to hold on for just a moment.

"Buffy," Angel's smooth voice was heard next.

"You told your mother I was coming tonight?" she whispered, very voice with just a dash of harshness.

He laughed. "I simply told her that it was a possibility," he answered. "It's not my fault if she got the impression of it being more than that."

"Oh, of course not."

"Besides, she can't imagine a reason as for why someone wouldn't to come spend time with herself and oldest... dashingly handsome son."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Now she had no idea on what to say. It looked like she would be going after all.

OoOoO

"I have never, in my life, had this much trouble picking out an outfit," Buffy said out loud to herself. She threw another outfit onto the ever-growing pile on her bed. "This is ridiculous," she continued in a mutter.

It took fifteen more tries before she settled on a dress. Next she went to work on the rest of getting ready.

She tried to calm her nerves the entire way there. Not that it worked.

OoOoO

"Buffy!" Cordelia greeted. "Come on inside."

Buffy did, thanking her as she stepped in. After Cordy closed the door Buffy handed her the bag i her hands. "Here's your clothes back," she told her. "Thank you again."

Cordy smiled. "Anytime! Now come on back, I know a few people dying to see you."

Buffy knew one that might be by the end of the night.

"Mom, Angel... Buffy's here!"

A different, older but as beautiful brunette woman joined them shortly. She smiled and held out a hand. "Hello, Buffy. So nice to meet you. I'm Angela Roarke."

Buffy shook her hand then was surprised as the other woman pulled her in for a hug. "Very nice to meet you as well. How was your flight?"

"Dreadful!:

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Mom hates flying."

Angela went on to tell of her trip as she led them all to take a seat. "I will apologize, Buffy. I believe I've seen parts of some movies you've been in but I can't fully recall any. I hear you're also part of a new television series, I've heard nothing but good things though."

"Don't feel bad," Angel said, joining the room. Buffy felt her heart jump. "She hasn't heard anything I've ever done."

Angel scoffed. "I have, too. Just not much. You're all doom and gloom in your music, Angel."

He smiled and looked toward Buffy. "I'm glad you came."

She had a gleam in her eye as she replied, "Well, I didn't feel like I had much choice."

His smile grew. "You look beautiful," he told her, making her blush. "All you lovely ladies do!" He bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Food will be out in a minute."

"Anything I can do to help?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"Nope, I'm good."

She stood up. "Oh, I insist." And with that she excused herself to the ladies and followed him.

Once in the kitchen she planned to start in with him, but he seemed to have a different approach with that for her. She nearly ran into him as he stopped and gasped as his arms grabbed her, picking her up and turning to put her on top of some counter space.

She couldn't get anything else out as his mouth smothered hers urgently.

Angel's hands tangled in her hair, drawing her even closer.

When a hand started creeping up her leg though, Buffy's eyes opened and she smacked at him. "Your family members are right in there," she whispered, trying to push him back.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" he asked.

She glared at his smirk. She pushed at him again then jumped down, trying to straighten herself out.

OoOoO

The meal was amazing, the company even more so. Buffy felt her heart wanting to burst more and more as she watched the three of them interact with one another. They had a really amazing thing going on there.

Of course, she was included in everything. Questions were asked, stories of her own life told, opinions asked of her.

It felt really nice. Too nice for comfort.

She knew if she didn't watch it, she'd be in love with him.

OoOoO

"Stay," Angel whispered, pressing his body against her, pinning her between him and her car as she tried to make her exit hours later. "Stay," he said again.

"With your mother in there?!"

"I don't really want to talk about my mother right now but yes, she's well aware I'm a grown man."

"And what will she think of me?"

"Exactly what she does now. That you're a beautiful young lady who her son desires."

"You're insane, you know what?"

"No, I just know what I want."

OoOoO

Buffy soon found herself back in his darkened bedroom.

Before she knew it, her shirt was off, bra barely hanging on. Her pantyhose were ripped, as were her panties, her skirt bunched at her waist. He bent her over the bed, and buried deep inside.

After, he finished undressing her and him both, laid her in bed, took her again before the two of them fell asleep.

In the morning, Buffy questioned him on what was going on with them.

He smiled sleepily. "I don't know, but I'm wanting to find out if you are," he told her.

**Annnnd I think I'm going to leave this one at that. **


End file.
